


My Love, May You Be At Peace

by phantomfan5298



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men First Class (2011)
Genre: Angst, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry, Poor Charles, Started out as Schoolwork, first story so have mercy, other tags will be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomfan5298/pseuds/phantomfan5298
Summary: Just a bunch of Cherik poems. There is no consistent plot and please feel free to make a request in the comments :)





	1. My Love, May You Be At Peace

My happiness is in your hands

My perfect, dearest, sweetest friend

He smiles, and I know he loves me too

My love, how lucky I am to be blessed with you

A smile, a touch, a sigh, a kiss

So this is what love feels like, ah such bliss

Oh his love, how it takes away my breath

Little did I know it doubled as death

I remember looking in his eyes

Hoping I hid my mental cries

I smile and in the face of Death

I know I leave without regret.

My love, you're worth a dozen deaths

Your love was more precious than a million breaths

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

My love, sweet, careless, kind

I always hoped you would be mine

But my betrayal cut deep, it went to your head

I wish I had stayed with you instead

Now with eyes so blue, yet so blind

You lie out of reach, but never out of mind

With skin so pale and lips stained red

My love, my life, is now dead


	2. He Left Me

I am left lonely and mad 

Billions of voices in my head 

He plays games of madness 

While I sit attempting to defeat the sadness  
   
Once honoured and respected 

Now I am rejected and neglected

Needles in my veins 

Hoping for silence, a break from the pain  
   
My head was full of delusional dreams

Hoping for a life of crazy schemes

I'm ready to die at any time 

I no longer believe that I'll ever be fine

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I decided to continue this as I am now plagued with plot bunnies. Every chapter will be some sort of Cherik poem but there is no consistent plot. If you want to make a suggestion just leave a comment.


	3. My liebling

Oh my love, my liebling

Words will never be able to describe what I feel for you 

How I hope you believe my love Is true

You are the only one who holds my heart

I know I'll be fine as long as we are never apart 

 

When I lay down to sleep, all I dream about is you

About how you make me smile and when you said you love me too

You will never understand how lucky you make me feel

You make me forget the past and you've taught me how to heal

 

You are my saving grace from above 

I could not survive without your love

I used to think I would never deserve you 

But now I know that will never be true

I have you to hold and make me feel okay

I promise that I'll never leave, so long as you stay


	4. Chapter 4

Everyday I open my eyes but you are never there

Your side of the bed is always empty, and I try not to care

                                
What used to be a sunny day

Now is but a cold and dark environment 

He left and took my light away

Now I'm mad, morose and violent

   
I cannot smile and hope again

I've stopped pretending I’m fine

Inside me there is bitter pain

Now that I know that you aren't mine

 

I do not want a life

If your not here to make it sweet

I do not want a heart 

For your the only reason it will ever beat


	5. Chapter 5

As I sit in the dark and remember your lies,

I can do nothing more but break down and cry

You knew it would end

You knew it would die

You knew one day you'd leave me to dry

 

You said that you loved me

You told me you cared

But in the end rage one out, you left my heart cold and bare.

The days we spent together are on replay in my head

Along with sugar coated lies that left me feeling dead.

 

I had hoped you would stay

That our love would never wear thin

But in the end you felt nothing within.

Deep down inside there was a big empty space

That I now realize I couldn't replace.

 

Something about you helped me see

That without love I'm finally free.

Free from pain,

Free from lies,

Free from having tear filled eyes.

Without your love I finally see

All the horrid things you've come to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't written in like six months. I have been taking AP math courses and haven't had much free time.
> 
> Anyway, I figured I had enough time to write you all some angsty poetry. 'Cause that's totally what Valentines Day is about, lol.

Without you and my sister here  
I have no love or joy to keep  
Despite my smiles and joyful eyes  
My happiness is only skin deep  
Our journey seems to be over  
Your are both long gone  
Though I am anything but sober  
My heart refuses to go numb  
I feel lonely and in pain  
Life seems to be without any gain  
I want to scream and cry  
And genuinely bid you goodbye  
I know holding on is not to be  
For you shall never come back to me


End file.
